bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Jane
The Splicer model "Baby Jane" has a short pageboy haircut similar to the 1920's flapper styleFlapper, 1920s women, on Wikipedia, a cross-eyed face smeared with shoddily-applied makeup, and a torn cocktail dress. She came to Rapture to be in show business, and can be heard lamenting that her looks have been ruined. The corpses of Jasmine Jolene (except for the Lady Smith hair model) and Diane McClintock are variations of this Splicer. She appears in Fort Frolic, Medical Pavilion, Smuggler's Hideout, Farmer's Market and Apollo Square. When the player is in Fort Frolic, she addresses Sander Cohen in some of her lines. In BioShock 2, she appears in The Atlantic Express, Pauper's Drop, Siren Alley, Outer Persephone and Inner Persephone. In BioShock the Baby Jane Model wears a shortcut cocktail party dress, and in BioShock 2 she supports a long flowing cocktail dress. The voice actress for the Baby Jane model is Cassandra Grae.Casandra Grae on IMDB BioShock Quotes At a Locked Door *"I'm sorry... We can do it together!" *"I know (7x) I know you've got some, I know you've got some in there, you got some... I KNOW IT!" *"Sweetie! STOP THESE GAMES!" *"Open! OPEN...! You know who I am..." *"DARLING! I'M HOME EARLY!" *" Get out of- Get Get Get out of there." *"I don't- I don't wanna- I don't wanna hear this... I- I don't want to hear this..." Frozen (Stuttering) *"So cold." *"Someone turn up the heat- hee..." *"Help! Help! Help..." Burning (Heading to water) *"Oh! Oh, God damn it!" *"Trouble! Trouble everywhere!" Examining Corpse *"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit (extended)!" *"Oh Joe!" *"Hmm. There's- there's none left. Hmm..." *"No... No No No. Wha- What's- What's that? Oh, no no, no..." *"Hmm... There's none (5x), there's none left, there's none left." *"Dear, oh dear, oh dear (3x). No no, dear..." *"Shh, shh, shh. Mr. Kowalski, shh. I'll see, shh." *"Don- don't you see? She bends down, and has a look." *"She sees 7 pink, pink... pink ribbons all in a knot! A knot!" Idle *"In the theater, a woman gets used to attention." *"What's that, fella'? You think I'm prettier than GarboGreta Garbo, on Imdb, huh? Well..." *"Closed the theater? Why? Because there's a war on? Bastards!" *"She was up for the part as well, but then they found her in a salt pond." *"Oh, Mr. Cohen, I'd be wonderful in the part." *"Rapture's gone to hell! No place for a pretty young girl like me." *"Came here to be a star! Came here to be a star- Not too late, not too late!" *"Come on, young fella! Shoot, use your eyes." *"Mr. Ryan's gonna notice me, and I'm gonna be a star! It's not too late, not too late!" *"I was gonna be famous... now look at this dump!" *"Who needs to make it on BroadwayBroadway, on Wikipedia? You can make it here." *"A five six, seven eight. A five six, seven eight! Seven eight." *"What's the matter with me..? I'm pretty enough!" *"Hey fella'! Don't 'cha wanna take a walk with me?" *"Come on, baby! You told me you was gonna take care of me! Were you lying...?" *"Come on, Mr. Cohen. Please just give me a break, just a break..." *"I used to be beautiful. What happened to me?!" * Just say something goddammit ! * "The stars.....are gonna twinkle and shine!" Hears Player *"What's that?" *"I heard that!" *"Is that someone naughty?" *" A rat! It's a rat! *"Honey? Is that you?" *"What?!" *"What's that? Is it him?" *"I smell something nasty." Attacks Big Daddy *"You... Stupid Tank! Get Him out!" *"Did Something Every God Damit?!" *"Show Us Show Us With Your Mask!" Attacks Player *"I'm a star, not you!" *"Get off... my... stage! Get off!" *"You did this to me! You!" *"Die, you hack!" *"You won't touch me!" *(taunting) "Like it rough?" *"Stop ogling me!" *"Just die already!" *"No one touches me! No one!" Player Runs *"Come here and say it to my face, you slimy bastard!" *"You will come back!" *"I'm sorry. Let me try again (laughs)" *"Where are you going, honey?" *"Oh, and we were just getting to the best bit...!" *"Come back! Hey!" *"If you keep doing this I'm gonna scream!" Searching for Player *"Come talk to me..." *"Something's in the shadows!" *"You wanna play with me?" *"I don't like you coming 'round here!" *"You're not welcome here!" *"You know what we do to trespassers...!" *"I just wanna sit down, with you, and chat..." *"Hello? Did you come to talk to me?" *"Hello? Maybe we can get to know each other!" *"I can be nice if I want to..." *"I can make things nice, for you, down here..." *"Why hide out there in the dark?" *"Why not come in from the cold...?" Returns to Idle *"I'll be better next time. Please? Don't go!!" *"Fine, have it your way. LEAVE!!!" *"Fine. I... don't... care." *"Fine, I don't care anyway." *"Please, don't go!" *"He left, he left, he left left left, he left, he left..." *"He's gone gone gone gone gone!" *"When we do meet, it's going to be so ''nasty." *"He's gone. They always leave." *"This doesn't mean you're going to live!" *"When I murder you, I'm going to... (incoherent mumbling)" *"If you're there, I'm ''so looking forward to meeting you." *"I'll see you soon, soon soon soon!" *"Why bother? Just visit him tonight,okay? Good." Injured *"Aw Jesus, what'd you do to me?" *"Blood! Blood!" *"Why are you making this so hard for me!?" *"Give me the meds, get them for me NOW!" *"My god, there's so much blood... *"It Hurts, it hurts..." *"Why did you...!" Using Vending Machines *"Endorsement?! For this?! " *"Someone shou- should be this for me, someone should be doing this for me!" *"Oh, come on! Just give it to me... now. I've wa- wasted enough- enough time, stupid." *"C-come on you stupid thing!" *"Come on!" *"Oh, give- it- to- me... now... NOW!" *"Come on (3x), come on you stupid thing... ON!" *"Come on (extended)!" BioShock 2 Quotes Bleeding *"Not again!" Attacking Player with Little Sister on his back *"Her eyes... I can't stand them!" *"You brought...the kid." *"Let go...of the kid." *"Why did you have to bring the kid?!" Picked up with Telekinesis *"You think I'm some kind of toy?!" Video thumb|300px|left Trivia *The Baby Jane model may have been inspired by the character Baby Jane Hudson from the black and white movie classic 'What Ever Happened To Baby Jane', which is about an aging, psychopathic ex-child star who tries to get back into show business while abusing her paralyzed sister. The Splicer's line "I used to be beautiful, what happened to me?" is a line taken from the movie. The model's heavy use of makeup may also be based off of Baby Jane Hudson.What Ever Happened to Baby Jane?, on Wikipedia *The hair cut of the Baby Jane model in BioShock may be based on a famous haircut sported by Louise BrooksLouise Brooks, on Wikipedia, a rebellious early 20th century model/actress. *The Baby Jane seems to have a rather explicit sexual life with the male splicers of Rapture, most notably Toasty and Breadwinner, this is alluded to in the Pink Pearl section of the level Siren Alley, where the player first finds Baby Jane arguing with Toasty about her "price", then with Breadwinner in a strip room and finally a hidden easter egg where the player sees Breadwinner dragging her to a dark room, presumably to rape her. References de:Baby Jane Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies